Blaine & Kurt
by KlaineForeverLover07
Summary: (Based off "Austin & Ally") Blaine is a performer who loves the stage. Kurt is a shy song writer with stage fright, when those two meet. They become partners and best friends. Together with the help of their manager and director, they will make their dreams come true. ONE SHOT R


Kurt walked into his dad's music store, so he could go to work. "Hey dad." Kurt greeted and his dad smiled at him, when he saw him.

"Hey bud, okay I have to take a call, can you watch the counter?" He asked and Kurt nodded.

His dad then left as Kurt's best friend, Santana Lopez walked into the store.

"Hey Kurt. Guess who has a job at Starbucks?" She asked and Kurt rolled his eyes. "

"Uhh, you?" Kurt guessed and Santana nodded. "And you wont believe how long I've been working there. I've been working so long, I should be retiring." Santana said.

"I'm guessing about 20 minutes." Kurt guessed. "No! 22, unless you don't count my break, then its 10." Santana corrected.

Kurt rolled his eyes, Santana wasn't a real hard working person, actually she was probably the worst. She gets fired everyday. Kurt was sure it was becoming one of her hobbies.

"Okay. Are you gonna drink that coffee?" Kurt asked and Santana shook her head. "No! It has..." Santana tried to say, but was cut off when Kurt snatched the coffee from her and started drinking.

"Hmm, tastes different. Is it low fat or whole milk in it?" Kurt asked as he started to drink it again. "Actually, its spoiled." Santana answered.

And on that note Kurt spit the coffee in the trash can along with the cup of coffee. After, he turned back to Santana and he was angry.

"Why would you let me drink that?!" Kurt asked, in a very angered tone. " I tried to warn you." Santana said.

"Why didn't you stop me?" Kurt asked. "It was pretty funny." Santana answered and turned to grab a bottle of water.

"Anyway, don't you have to be at work?" Kurt asked and she shook her head. "Nah, they already paid me and why should I show up? Then they'll make me do work! Think a little, Kurt" Santana explained.

"And now I remember why I refused to hire you." Kurt mumbled. "I better go." Santana said. "Aparently, my boss wants to talk to me. Maybe I'm getting a raise!" Santana exclaimed as she left.

"Or fired." Kurt mumbled, but Santana was gone already. And then Kurt's dad, Burt, came back into the store. Kurt's dad owned that store; it was a music store and mechanic garage.

"Kurt, I'll be down in garage, do you wanna help?" he asked him and Kurt shook his head. "Alright."

"Uh, dad, can we get a new piano room for upstairs?" Kurt asked. "The one up there is like a century older than aunt Gabby."

"Kurt, I know you love music, but there's isn't a big shot or chance of making it. Besides, I don't our budget could handle it unless we sell more instruments." Burt told him.

Kurt sighed. Burt felt bad, he knew Kurt loved music and the only way he was really connected to it was when he playing the piano and writing songs.

He didn't like disappointing him, but pianos were very expensive. They didn't have enough money for a good one, unless they started selling more instruments and Kurt was given more lessons to teach.

"Hey, come here buddy!" Burt and pulled Kurt in for a hug. "I promise I will get a new one when I can okay?" Burt said and Kurt nodded. "That's my boy." And then they pulled his part and Kurt's father went down to the garage to work in the mechanical shop part of his store.

As Kurt went back to the counter, two other teens went up to the drum set in the corner. It was one boy and one girl, the boy sat at the drum set while the girl held her camera towards him and yelled, "Action!"

The boy then started drumming with some pretzel sticks and the girl recorded it. Kurt looked up to them when he heard the drumming and instantly put down the book he had in his hands and rushed over to them. "HEY!" He yelled and they stopped drumming.

"Sorry, but there isn't any drum playing allowed in the store." Kurt said and the other boy just rolled his eyes. "But I'm a really good drummer; I'm Blaine Anderson." Blaine said and then continued to drum again, while the girl filmed it.

Kurt then stopped him from drumming again. "Did you not understand me? I mean common! There is a sign, READ IT!" Kurt said, becoming mad, while the girl began to roll her eyes at Kurt wanting people to follow the rules. "Wait…! Are those pretzels?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded. "Yep." He replied and then took a bite out of one of the sticks. "You are disgusting! And there is not eating in here… and the drums are dirty!" Kurt pointed out.

"I'll handle this Blaine." The girl said as she walked towards Kurt. "Sir we are trying to make him famous, I'm Brittany, I'm his… what is the person called when they direct what people do in videos or movies?" Brittany asked.

"A director?" Kurt said, in question. "No! I give directions on what to do in videos, not in traffic!" Brittany argued and then Kurt rolled his eyes as he turned around and went back to his counter. "Wait! I need instruments! Drums, Guitars, Pianos, stuff like that!" Blaine said.

"Great!" Kurt said. "But one problem!" Blaine said. Kurt rolled his eyes and frowned, he was used that. People wanted instruments, but didn't want to pay the huge prices so they'd say that didn't have and promised to pay them back later; Kurt was never dumb enough to fall for that.

"No money?" Kurt asked and Blaine shook his head. "No, but I promise when I get rich and famous I'll pay you back." Blaine said and Kurt thought Blaine thought he was stupid or born yesterday. Kurt couldn't believe that he'd even try that, Kurt's view now was that he had a smaller brain than Brittany.

"Really? Are you serious? That's perfect!" Kurt said, sarcastically and Blaine actually didn't hear it in his voice so he took Kurt seriously. "Yay! So when can I take them?" Blaine asked and Kurt's fake smile, became dull looking and was no longer wanting to talk to Blaine.

"When you have money!" Kurt answered turning back to his work. Blaine frowned, he was now really confused. "But you just said…" Blaine said.

"It was sarcasm. Was I born yesterday?" Kurt said. "How old are you?" Blaine asked and Kurt rolled his eyes, he was in desperate need to talk to someone with someone with the population of a few brain cells and one IQ point.

"Director!" Brittany yelled and Kurt sighed. "I want you two out of my store!" Kurt yelled and then Brittany left, but Blaine stayed. "You can't kick us out!" Blaine protested.

"Sure I can. It's my store, I'm an employee and unless you are actually going to buy something. Get out!" Kurt yelled and Blaine left. "FINALLY!" Kurt said in relief.

He worked for about an hour and then decided to go on his break. He went up stairs to his private room, where there lied many boxes and a very old looking piano. He sat up to it. He laid out the book he was looking at earlier, it must have been his diary.

"Okay, I think the song is good, let's just see how it sounds." Kurt said to himself. He then started to play the piano in a slow melody and began to sing the word that were written in his book.

"_They wanna know, know, know_

_Your name, name, name_

_They want the girl, girl, girl_

_With game, game, game"_ Kurt sang, unaware that someone had just came up and was at the door of his private room. He walked in quietly, not wanting to disturb him. He had a nice voice, even though Blaine thought it was a little for him.

"_And when they look, look, look_

_Your way, way, way_

_You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take" _

And then Kurt ended the part of it, he was happy with it and then looked to his side and saw Blaine. "Ahh!" He screamed, afraid that someone saw him sing. And Blaine standing there, watching caught him off guard.

"What are you doing in here! You're not allowed! The sign says '_Keep Out!'_, can't you read?" Kurt said.

"I just wanted to ask you have much the harmonica is, because I have twenty- five dollars, if it's that or less, I can buy it." Blaine said. "It's thirty." Kurt said and Blaine sighed.

"Now please get out!" Kurt said.

"I liked that song you were just singing, where did you hear it?" Blaine asked. "Uh, I wrote it. I'm a songwriter." Kurt said.

"Oh, well it's a really good song, But you know what can make it better?" Blaine said. "You not sharing your opinion." Kurt mumbled, luckily Blaine didn't hear him.

"Uh, making it upbeat and faster. With a slow melody it's good, but it can be awesome faster!" Blaine said and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Here." Blaine said and then looked at the lyrics and Kurt's book. Blaine then started to sing Kurt's song in a fast tempo and melody.

"_And when they look, look, look, Your way, way, way. _

_You're gonna make, (make), make, (make), make 'em do a double take" _Blaine said and then played a little key on the harmonica.

"Pretty good, I like that." Kurt complimented. "It's no problem, my voice probably helped it!" Kurt laughed, he had to admit, Blaine had a good voice, even though Blaine seemed really full of himself. "So, do you still want that harmonica?" Kurt asked.

"No." Blaine said and Kurt was confused, two minutes ago he wanted it. "Why not?" Kurt asked. "Only if I can have a different one because, I think there is a bug stuck in this one. See!" Blaine said, showing Kurt.

"Ewww! Get it away from me!" Kurt said, and that was when his voice got really high pitched. Then Blaine started laughing. "I'm just kidding, I shoved an olive up there. You should have seen your face." Blaine said in between laughs.

"You are ridiculous!" Kurt yelled and Blaine continued to laugh. "And your voice, oh my god, you sounded like a girl!" Blaine said and that's went it hit Kurt.

Kurt loved his voice, he was fine with it, but he was constantly reminded and made fun of how he sounded like a girl if it was high enough. Blaine didn't mean it harshly, but he didn't realize how much it hurt Kurt to hear that.

Kurt tried his hardest not to cry, but one tear escape his eye. "Hey, are you crying?" Blaine asked. _"Of course, he's crying stupid! You basically just called him a girl!" _Blaine thought. "Look, I didn't…" Blaine tried to apologize.

"JUST GET OUT OF HERE!" Kurt yelled. "What about the harmonica?" Blaine asked and Kurt let another tear fall. "I DON'T CARE! GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!" Kurt yelled more, and there was more hurt in his tone with that shout and Blaine left.

Kurt then sat down at his piano again and continued to cry for about 5 more minutes. Kurt felt better afterwards because, Blaine wasn't there anymore and continued his work.

_The next day…_

"Hey Kurt." Santana greeted as she walked into the store. "Hey Santana, why aren't you at Starbucks?" Kurt asked, but the answer was obvious. "I got fired, apparently, you can't take a vacation day on your first day. How stupid is that?" Santana said.

"Very." Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, I heard about that guy who snuck in here and made you cry. He must have talked about your family or something as equally horrible to make you cry." Santana said, making a chuckle.

Kurt frowned and turned away, but she was right, and it was bringing back the point that Blaine had been right when he called Kurt, what he did. "Kurt? Are you..?" Santana asked.

"I'm fine. Just tired and I'd really not like to talk about yesterday." Kurt said. "Alright, maybe a song would make you feel better." Santana suggested and Kurt nodded.

"_You wanna know- know- know, your name, name, name." _Santana started and then after hearing the first sentence, Kurt's eyes widened. He recognized his songs anywhere. That was the song he just wrote.

"Stop! Where did you hear that song?" Kurt asked. "It's on the internet." Santana told him and Kurt couldn't believe it, he had no idea how his song got on the internet. "What?!" Kurt yelled.

"I SAID THAT I HEARD IT ON THE INTERNET!" Santana yelled, in a way so Kurt could hear her. "I heard you the first time Santana." Kurt told her.

"Then why did you ask me to repeat it then?" Santana asked and Kurt rolled his eyes. "I didn't and who did you hear the song from?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, it's this guy I heard on YouTube. He's very good and it's a really good song he wrote." Santana said as she took out her phone. "His song?" Kurt asked, curious.

"Yes. HIS SONG!" Santana yelled, pulling up the video. "Who?" Kurt asked. "Uh, his name is Blaine Anderson. He's like famous now. Look." Santana said and the video played, showing Kurt's song, "Double Take" being sung by Blaine. The guy Kurt met yesterday who said he sounded like a girl.

"That's my song!" Kurt interjected and Santana had wide eyes. "What? Your song?" Santana questioned and Kurt nodded. "Prove it!" Santana demanded.

"Santana, you're my best friend, do I really need to prove that it's my song?" Kurt asked and Santana nodded. "Prove it!" She repeated and then Kurt grabbed his book that was on the counter and showed him the page with the lyrics to his song.

"Double Take, by Kurt Hummel. Oh my god! That guy stole your song!" Santana yelled and Kurt rolled his eyes. No kidding!" Kurt said, sarcastically.

"I can't believe he stole my song!" Kurt said. "You're getting mad! I like this evil side of Kurt Hummel; but how did you know it's your song he stole from you? What if it's his song you stole from him?" Santana suggested, even with it being way off.

"I have it written down. And he heard me singing it in my room upstairs yesterday." Kurt told her. "OH MY GOD HE STOLE THE SONG FROM YOU!" Santana yelled and Kurt was beginning to get tired of this.

"Wait! He's the guy who made you cry?" Santana asked and Kurt nodded. "You just love bringing this up, don't you?" Kurt asked. Santana nodded happily. "It brings me a little joy, to be honest." Santana said.

"Okay, I know where he lives, let's go give him a piece of Kurt Hummel's mind!" Santana said and they started to leave, but a thought occurred to Kurt. "Wait! How do you know where he lives?" Kurt asked.

"I may have looked him up on Twitter and the internet in order to find out every detail about him." Santana said. She sounded like a crazy teen girl fan, which perfectly described what she was at that moment. "I'd say you're in love with him, but I know you're a lesbian. Anyway lets go." Kurt said and they left for Blaine's house.

Kurt and Santana went to Blaine's house, where Brittany and Blaine were there together. "Blaine, this a huge thing! You have all this and me to thank for it." Brittany stated. "What?" Blaine questioned.

"I mean it's true, you wrote the song and sang the whole thing and it's your name all those girls are saying because they are in love with you as much as they are in love with Justin Styles or Harry Bieber, but I made the video." Brittany explained.

"Yes I have you all to thank Britt. And I guess you could say I'm the next Harry Styles or Justin Bieber." Blaine said. "Who are they? Now you are just making up names." Brittany added and Blaine rolled his eyes and then the door to his bedroom was knocked on.

"Coming." Blaine said and opened the door, revealing an angry Kurt and Santana. "e need to talk Blake!" Kurt said as he and Santana marched in, angrily. "It's Blaine. You should know that." Blaine corrected.

"I don't care! You stole my song." Kurt said. "What? No I didn't. Just because I never wrote a song in my life and you are a song writer doesn't mean this is yours." Blaine argued. "Are you really that stupid or do you think I am?" Kurt asked.

"I don't but I didn't steal this song from you." Blaine said. "Yes you did. You heard me sing it yesterday at the music store and then you sang it in a faster tempo." Kurt said and then it all came back to Blaine.

"Oh my god! You're right, I should have known. I suck at song writing. But I don't know how to fix this, I mean I'm going on Ellen tonight and I'm going to perform this song on there too." Blaine said and Kurt didn't believe what he was hearing.

"Tell the truth, it's that easy." Kurt said and then Brittany walked over to Kurt. "Look just because you want an autograph doesn't mean you're going to get one." Brittany said.

"Sweetie, he doesn't want an autograph, he wants to kick this song stealer's ass." Santana said. "Hey, he's just jealous because, he has a great manly voice and this one sounds girly and is possibly tone death." Brittany said and then it hit Kurt.

"Britt, he's not, he's good. And, he's not…" Blaine started to say because he knew what the girl comment was going to do. "Don't Blaine, enjoy my… I mean your song. Let's go Santana." Kurt said and then rushed out of the room.

"I knew it was yours." Brittany said happily. "Brittany, it's his song. I stole it, by accident." Blaine explained and Brittany frowned. "You're bad, that's wrong!" Brittany added.

"So is insulting my best friend who has been through enough. Who ever you are, I think you'd do him a favor by never talking to him again." Santana said and left.

"She's hot." Brittany said, but she was already gone. "I thought you were straight Britt." Blaine said. "No, I'm Bi and you're gay." Brittany said and Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Only you know that and it will stay that way." Blaine said.

_Later that night…_

"You okay, Kurtie pie?" Santana asked and Kurt nodded. "Yeah, as long as you never call me that again and I never have to see that Blaine guy again!" Kurt said.

"Kurt, I need you help!" Blaine said as he walked into the store, asking for Kurt's assistance. "Seriously?" Kurt yelled.

"Please. Ellen wants me to come back on her show tomorrow and perform another original song. I need you to help me!" Blaine begged, but Kurt just walked away.

"Yeah, you think I'm going to help a song stealer, selfish guy who only cares about himself and has no re-guards for other people's feelings." Kurt said. "Look, I wanted to tell the truth, but, I barley had time to finish the song." Blaine protested.

"I'm sorry, but no I'm not giving you a song. Besides, she insulted me too. And I just am not going any further. "It's okay, but I just wanted to prove my parents that I could make it. Even without their help." Blaine said.

"What do you mean without their help?" Kurt asked, curious. "They don't believe in my dreams, they want me to focus on becoming a mechanic or something more realistic." Blaine said.

"My dad's a mechanic, but he believes in my dreams." Kurt said. "I guess not all of us are that lucky. I'm sorry about the song. I really am Kurt." Blaine said.

"Okay Blaine. I'll help you, but you have to tell everyone that it was actually my song." Kurt said and Blaine nodded. "Deal. Thank you so much." Blaine thanked and they then went upstairs to Kurt's private room.

"Alright, we got about 16 hours to write the song. Go!" Blaine said and both Kurt and Blaine sat at the piano. "Alright, but it's not that simple. They have to come to me in experience or in a of passion." Kurt stated.

"Okay, let's try this. Let's have you picture something to maybe help you get an idea for the song." Blaine suggested and Kurt decided to go along with it. "Uh, how about, picturing yourself on stage about to perform for everyone." Blaine said and Kurt's eyes widened.

"N- no way! I have horrible stage fright." Kurt said and Blaine nodded. Blaine was surprised, Kurt didn't seem like the person to be afraid of performing. "Alright, how about a big sports game?" Blaine asked.

"I don't like sports." Kurt said and Blaine should have seen that coming. Kurt didn't seem like a sports guy. "Okay, I don't know. What do you like Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Uh, I like fashion." Kurt said and Blaine rolled his eyes. "Okay, imagine you just found the best outfit ever to wear." Blaine said and Kurt frowned. "I'm sorry Blaine, I can't do this."

"Kurt. It's okay, but maybe fashion isn't the best inspiration. Maybe it's too…" Blaine said. "Girly? Faggy?" Kurt asked and Blaine looked up. Kurt was taking it the wrong way, he was thinking about the non- intentional insult the other day.

"No, I was going to say, un-relative." Blaine said and Kurt then got up from the piano and ran down stairs. "Kurt! Wait!"

"I'm sorry Blaine, but I'm too… you know for this. It's okay, I can take it, call me a girl or a fag. I won't blame you; I've heard it before and it's okay if I cry. I've d-_done it a lot."_ Kurt said, and then his voice began to crack with the tears building up. He couldn't hold them back.

"Hey. Come here Kurt." Blaine said and he walked over to an upset Kurt and hugged him. "It's okay. You can cry. It's okay Kurt." Blaine coaxed, rubbing Kurt's back as he cried onto Blaine.

Santana then walked over to him. "Kurt, it's okay. Don't cry, you're okay." Santana said, and Kurt looked over to her for a second. Blaine and Kurt sat down on a step and Kurt then continued to cry, while Blaine hugged him and rubbed his back.

Santana sighed, she had never seen Kurt cry so much before. "What did you say to him up there?" She whispered to Blaine. "Nothing, I said that fashion wouldn't be the best thing for a song because people can't really connect to it or relate to it." Blaine whispered back.

"I'll leave you two alone." Santana whispered and she got up and she took Brittany with her. "Why is Kurt crying?" Brittany asked. "He's upset. He's been through a lot." Santana said as she took Brittany outside the shop with her.

"He can walk through things?" Brittany asked as they walked and Santana rolled her eyes. "No." She said and then they were gone.

"It's okay Kurt. You're okay. And you're not a girl or stupid. You're awesome. You're special and I'm so sorry I called you that the other day I didn't mean it. I am so sorry." Blaine said, coaxing Kurt still. Kurt's crying subsided, but he was still crying.

"Don't leave." Kurt whispered and Blaine nodded. "I won't. I'm right here, okay? When you're ready we can talk. But just let it all out. Just cry, okay?" And with that, Kurt did. He continued to cry, while Blaine sat there comforting him.

Kurt stopped a few minutes later. And he wiped his tears from his face and sniffled. "Better?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. "I'm sorry, when I said what I did I was joking. I shouldn't have said that. I know what it's like to be called names." Blaine said.

"It's okay, it's just I've been called girly, faggy, and stupid for years." Kurt admitted. "You shouldn't let it get to you." Blaine said and Kurt wiped more tears.

"The worst part is, most of what they call me is the truth. I mean I know I like girly things and I sound like one. But the worst is when they call you that and a fag and it hurts because its true." Kurt said.

"It's okay." Blaine said. "You're okay."

"No it's not! You don't know what it's like to go everyday, almost, and be called a fag, stupid and girly and to know on the inside it's true because, you are gay and basically a girl." Kurt said and more tears fell from Kurt's eyes.

Blaine moved closer to Kurt, he put his arms around the boy and Kurt put his head on Blaine's shoulder as he continued to sob.

"Is that why you never want people to hear you sing?" Blaine asked and Kurt nodded. "That and I have stage fright." Kurt answered, sobbing.

"I'm gay too Kurt. And even though most people don't know it, the people that do make their lives living hell. It makes us go to war with ourselves.." Blaine said, causing Kurt's crying to ease.

"You're gay?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. "But, you're so masculine." Kurt said and Blaine laughed. "Just because you're famine, doesn't make you gay, you know?" Blaine said and Kurt nodded. That was something he already knew.

"Anyway, it just really hurts. Everyone makes my life so difficult and I just can't take it. It hurts so much. At school, that's all they would do. Mock me, hurt me, and everything possible that could make my life hell." Kurt told him.

"It's okay. I promise it gets better. Just remember how awesome you are." Blaine told him and Kurt smiled. "Nobody has ever said that to me before." Kurt told him and Blaine blushed. "You are, I mean you're a great song writer, you seem very smart, and you have a good voice." Blaine told him and Kurt smiled, brightly.

"I sing good?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. "Yes. It's high, true, but that makes it every unique and one of a kind. And that's what you're." Blaine replied and Kurt hugged him. "Thank you." Kurt said.

"No problem. And I'm so sorry about stealing your song, I'll go on Ellen tomorrow morning and tell her that it was your song and that we couldn't write another song in time." Blaine said as he began to get up from the step he was sitting on, but Kurt stopped him.

"No. We are finishing the song, we just have to break down some barriers and get an idea and the rest will come to me." Kurt said. "Yeah. Break them down." Blaine said.

Kurt walked over to the piano that was in the corner and then heard Blaine say, "Break down the walls." And Kurt turned around, liking how it sounded. "THAT'S IT!" Kurt yelled.

"Break down the walls, break down our fears and barriers." Kurt explained as Blaine walked over to him. "Oh, like your stage fright." Blaine said and Kurt nodded. "Sort of." Kurt said.

"Oh, here's your…" Blaine said, handing Kurt his book where he wrote songs in. "Don't touch my book." Kurt said and both Kurt and Blaine began to think of lyrics for the song. Kurt did most of it. He was the song writer after all.

It took them a couple of hours but they were finally able to finish it. Blaine and Kurt sang the last line of lyrics as they finished the song. _"So take a chance. And break down the walls."_

"We did it!" Blaine said and the two boys high fived. "Great! Now you better get to Ellen show, they are going to love the song. Hopefully." Kurt said.

"First of all, they will. You wrote it. You're the best song writer ever!" Blaine said and Kurt was smiling and blushing. "Thanks Blaine."

"And you're coming with on the show. I couldn't have done this without you." Blaine told him and Kurt nodded. "Can I bring Santana?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. "Of course. I'll bring Brittany too. She is part of my team." Blaine said.

Then the two girls walked back in. "Hey guess what?" Kurt asked them and they were clueless. "What?" Santana asked and Blaine and Kurt told them at the same time that they finished the song. "That's great Kurt!" Santana said.

"Blaine invited you and me to go with him to the Ellen show." Kurt told her and she smiled. "Are you going to sing with him?" Santana asked.

"Kurt, that'd be awesome if you did." Blaine said. "Please." He begged, but since it was Kurt. That wasn't going to happen. "Sorry. I still have stage fright. I'll be backstage cheering you on and making sure you give me credit for the songs." Kurt said and Blaine nodded.

"Alright, lets go." Blaine said and about an hour later, they were at the Ellen show and Blaine was about to perform when Kurt was told he had to play piano for him.

"No! I can't stage. I have stage fright." Kurt told him again and Blaine knew he did. "I know, but I have nobody else. I have an idea." Blaine told him.

A few minutes later they were backstage. Kurt was behind a curtain sitting up to a piano, ready to play it for the song. "See Kurt, it's like you're not even on stage." Blaine told him. "I'm scared, Blaine." Kurt said.

Blaine walked behind the curtain and over to Kurt. "You're going to be fine. Just take a deep breath." Blaine told him and Kurt did. "Okay. I trust you Blaine." Kurt said and Blaine walked over to Brittany.

"Okay, we are not going with the plan to get rid of Kurt's stage fright." Blaine told her and she nodded, but as usual she was confused. The Blaine took center stage and grabbed the microphone as the piano started playing.

"Hey everyone, this is a new song called 'Break Down the Walls. It was written by an incredible song writer, Kurt Hummel. He is the most spirited and coolest guy I've met. He also wrote my first song too." Blaine said and the crowd cheered and started yelling 'Kurt'.

Then Brittany ran up to Blaine with a rope in her hand. "And here he is!" Brittany yelled. "What? No!" Blaine yelled, but it was too late. The curtain was pulled and Kurt was exposed to audience. He then stopped playing the piano and was frozen.

"Brittany, I said we weren't doing that." Blaine told her. "I thought you said to do." Brittany said and walked away.

Kurt then screamed and started to run, but ran into a pile of instruments. He was extremely embarrassed and decided it was best to stay there.

"Give it up for Kurt!" Blaine said, awkwardly. And Santana came and helped Kurt off stage.

_The next day…_

"You okay, yeah. Nothings broken. Except for me liking Blaine's friend Brittany. I feel like she should be on top of the list for people who need brain cells." Kurt said to Santana as they walked up to his private room.

"Surprise!" Blaine and Brittany yelled as Kurt and Santana walked into his private room. "Oh my god! It's amazing! A new piano!" Kurt said, shocked and happy and then turned to Blaine.

"I got this stuff with the money from being on the Ellen show. It should make it really nice in here." Blaine said and then Kurt hugged him.

"Thanks." Kurt thanked and Blaine smiled. "Will you be my partner? I'm a performer who loves the stage and you're a song writer with stage fright. We make the perfect team. Plus my Director, Brittany and Santana as my manager." Blaine said.

"Wait! Hold on! Santana's your manager?" Kurt asked and he nodded. "Did I forget to mention that he asked me that after he performed last night?" Santana asked and Kurt nodded. "Oh, well, guess who got a job as Blaine's manger?" She asked.

"Not now. And you want me to be your partner?" Kurt asked and Blaine nodded. "You're awesome and are we friends?" Blaine asked.

"Yes. And Blaine, we are partners!" Kurt said and Blaine was excited, they all were. Blaine and Kurt hugged and that was when Kurt's dad, Burt walked back into the room. "Hey Kurt…" Burt said, which caused Kurt and Blaine to separate in their hug.

"And who is this?" Burt asked. "This is my friend Blaine. My partner in music." Kurt said and Burt smiled. "Really? Do you write songs too?" Burt asked and Blaine shook his head. "No. I sing. I'm more of a performer." Blaine answered and Burt nodded.

"Well okay. I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to a meeting so you have to watch the store for me Kurt." Burt said and Kurt nodded. "Alright, dad." Kurt said and with that Burt left.

"Does he know about you being gay?" Blaine asked and Kurt shook his head. "Not yet, waiting for the right time. But I have a feeling he might already know." Kurt told him.

Then they all laughed and followed Kurt down stairs to the store. They were now officially Team Blaine.

**What did you guys think? I know it's very long ;) But I've had this in my head for a while, but I finally got it down on paper.**

**It took me most of yesterday and this morning to finish this and I hope you liked what I did with it! **

**I love Glee and Austin & Ally so, I thought I'd do this! Anyway, Blaine makes a perfect Austin. And Kurt makes a great Ally :)**

**Santana was my first and only choice for Trish, she is just like her. Mean and evil, but you still love her. And Brittany was great for Dez, funny and clueless. I love it!**

**Anyway, I hope you liked it! If you have any ideas for up coming chapter, give me a heads up! Let me know and I'll see what I can do ;)**

**I hope you enjoyed this, especially if you like Glee or Austin and Ally.**

**I'm also working on my next chapter for We're Here and Klaine Dentist, so I hope you're ready for that :)**

**I'm also thinking of writing stories for Glee based on the movies "Orphan" and "Ghost", they might be up later, if I decide to do them lol!**

**So, I hope you liked this! So let me know what you think by Reviewing! And if you want to tell me something privately, PM me! :) **

**But if you have no account, you can on my Twitter or Tumblr, they're on my bio.**

**Okay, I'll shut up now! Please Favorite, Follow, and Review! Thank you!**

**And Please Check out my other stories on my account! :D**


End file.
